side story namidairo
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: cerita tentang awal dari keterikatan mereka sebelum takdir membawanya pada kematian. hunhan/ rated M/ chap 1/side story/namidairo


**[side story] Namidairo**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author** : baekyeolidiots

**Cast** : Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun and other!

**Pairing** : HunHan-slight Chanbaek

**Rating** : M

**Genre :** Hurt, Angst,romance & Drama

**Words **: 2k+

**Lenght **: MultiChapter(1 of?)

**Warning** : **yaoi, boys love story! Nc-17! Typos everywhere! **

**Disclaimer : **cerita ini milik saya! Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka! Milik fans juga.

**A/N** : hai saya balik bawain ff side story dari ff Hunhan yang namidairo ._. ini ceritanya sebelum sehun meninggal dan luhan menyusulnya. Kemaren gak ada yang sadar ya kalau luhan juga meninggal karena bunuh diri?

Sangat di sayangkan. Aku sengaja ga ngasih keterangan yang bener-bener nyata hehe biar readers nyadar gitu dari Quotes yang aku kasih

Tapi gak apa apa lah. Aku gamau banyak cuap-cuap. Ini silahkan baca side story nya semoga ga mengecewakan ^^

Selamat membaca!

**[side story] Namidairo**

_**There is event that made me happy today**_

_**The time when i met you**_

_**And the fact that i knew i have someone to love**_

_**Really , how is it like to love? Is it sweet?**_

_**(Creating Love-4minute)**_

_**Masa senior high school...**_

**[Luhan POV]**

Aku tahu aku bukan murid yang cukup pintar untuk masuk sekolah yang sebagian besar murid nya jenius. Dan jangan lupakan mereka juga kaya !

Ini sudah memasuki masa liburan musim panas. Namun aku harus tetap ke sekolah untuk menghadiri kelas remedial. Sudah ku katakan bukan aku bukan murid yang cukup pintar? Jadi jangan heran kalau aku menghabiskan masa liburanku dengan kelas remedial ini.

Rumah dan sekolah ku tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya. Hanya berjalan sekitar 15 menit maka aku akan sampai ke sekolah ku. Jarak memang salah satu faktor ibuku memasukan aku ke sekolah ini walau tau aku tidak cukup pintar dan masuk dengan nilai yang pas-pas-an.

Aku memang suka bersekolah disini karena ku tidak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi karena takut kesiangan. Ada satu hal yang membuatku malas berjalan, dan ini sangat menyebalkan.

Naik keatas dengan jalan yang sedikit terjal itu membuat kaki ku cepat pegal. Dan yah aku selalu mencuri waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat di sebuah tempat duduk di bawah pohon ume. Aku tahu ini sudah memasuki musim panas, tapi yang membuat ku aneh adalah pohon ume yang ada di belakang tepat biasa aku mengistirahatkan kakiku akan selalu berbunga setiap tahunnya!

Aku suka saat pohon ini menggugurkan bunganya pada saat musim gugur! Sangat indah! Apalagi kalau sudah ada angin yang sejuk. Ah rasanya aku betah duduk berlama-lama disini.

Seperti saat ini, aku tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa wajahku. Hihi. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kelas akan di mulai 10 menit lagi. Aku masih saja betah duduk disini.

[Luhan POV END]

.

.

"uhuk!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sumber suara tadi. Lalu dia melihat ke bawah ke arah simpang jalan yang lain dan menemukan seorang namja dengan kulit putih susunya tengah terbatuk sambil memegang pohon ume itu.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu menghampiri namja tadi. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya namja itu sepertinya bukan anak dari sekolahnya melankan anak dari sekolah khusus namja yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Luhan memegang pundak namja tadi sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya luhan.

Namja itu hanya menggeleng. Luhan memberikan sapu tangan nya ke arah namja tadi. Namja itu menerimanya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah luhan setelah dia me-lap sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya usai terbatuk tadi.

"terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Luhan terpaku setelah melihat wajah namja tadi. Jantung luhan berdetak tidak normal , darahnya mengalir deras. Dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Namja berwajah flat, berkulit putih seputih susu dengan rambut pirang bertubuh tinggi kurus berhasil membuat luhan benar-benar terpaku.

"sama-sama". jawab luhan.

Bahkan untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya pun rasanya seperti sangat sulit untuk luhan. Pipinya benar-benar memanas mendengar suara namja itu.

Namja itu membungkukan badannya dan selanjutnya meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku di bawah pohon ume. Angin siang itu berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa bunga ume menjauhi pohonnya.

_**Luhan sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta untuk pandangan pertama...**_

_**Kau tahu legenda dari pohon ume yang ada di persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah kita?**_

_**Tidak. Aku tidak tahu.**_

_**Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang disana di hari tertentu saat bunga ume itu berguguran maka bisa di pastikan dia adalah jodohmu. Jodohmu. Jodoh yang akan mengikatmu sampai mati saat kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama**_

**.**

**.**

_**Kau percaya akan legenda itu luhan?**_

_**Awalnya tidak. Tapi aku rasa aku percaya sekarang, karena aku benar-benar mengalaminya...**_

Ini hari terakhir dia menghadiri kelas remedial. Dan liburan hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Luhan harus benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk sisa liburan satu minggunya itu. Dia sudah merencanakan dan membuat list rencana liburannya bersama baekhyun-sahabatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa luhan merasa berat harus rela bahwa kelas remedialnya sudah selesai. Itu artinya untuk seminggu ke depan luhan tidak datang ke sekolah dan tidak akan bisa melihat namja itu.

Karena setelah pertemuan terakhir kalinya saat namja itu mengembalikan sapu tangannya, luhan benar-benar jarang melihat namja itu. Luhan pikir mungkin namja itu sudah menyelesaikan kelas remedialnya lebih cepat di banding biasanya.

Luhan aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Padahal baru dua kali bertemu dengan namja itu.

Mungkin sulit untuk luhan melupakan namja yang bahkan nama nya saja dia tidak tahu. Yah jelas saja itu sulit, karena hampir setiap malam pasti luhan memimpikannya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu luhan benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia juga sudah berusaha untuk mencari informasi kepada teman-temannya. Namun nihil.

Sampai hari kelulusan luhan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Namja itu bagai hilang di telan bumi. Namun di mimpinya namja itu benar-benar hadir seperti kenyataan.

.

.

_Cahaya mulai memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya setelah dia sadari bahwa dia tertidur. Luhan bingung dimana tempatnya sekarang berada. Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya mencoba mencari tahu dan menelaah tempat yang baru pertama ia tempati._

_Luhan terduduk di ranjang. Dia masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun tidak di dapati apapun di ruangan itu. Yang ada hanya ranjang tempatnya kini tertidur dan semuanya kosong._

_Dari arah jendela sana, dia melihat seorang berdiri membelakanginya menghalangi jalan cahaya yang masuk kekamar nya tadi. Luhan bingung, sejak kapan orang itu berdiri disana.._

"_kau siapa?" tanya luhan pada sosok itu. Luhan merasa kenal postur tubuh, dan rambutnya._

"luhan!"

_Matanya terbelalak saat ingat namja yang di temuinya di persimpangan jalan beberapa waktu lalu..._

_Namja itu..._

"luhan bangun!"

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke mata indahnya itu.

_Eh bukan kah tadi aku ada di kamar?_

Dia melihat ke samping seseorang yang tadi membangunkannya. Dia melihat baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"kenapa—aku disini?" tanya nya.

"kau pikir kau dimana hah—kau bahkan melewatkan pesta perpisahan kelas luhan! Ah jinjja!"

Luhan masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang di ocehkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia masih memasang raut bingungnya.

"kau tahu? Tadi kau mabuk gara-gara minum dua gelas soju." Lanjut baekhyun masih mengoceh.

"apa-?"

"sudahlah ayo kita pulang! anak-anak semuanya sudah pulang." ajak baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih kesal dengan luhan. Ya bahkan mereka melewatkan pesta perpisahan kelas mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Bukan pesta yang benar-benar pesta, itu hanya sebuah acara makan-makan sambil karaokean bersama teman sekelasnya. Ada juga beberapa teman mereka yang mengundang temannya dari sekolah lain.

Yang membuat baekhyun kesal itu masalah ini. Dia sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol dengan namja kenalannya Park Chanyeol yang di ajak oleh jongin teman sekelas nya ke acara itu. Namun di tengah-tengah keasikannya dia harus di repotkan oleh ulah luhan yang mabuk dan mau tidak mau dia harus mengurus sahabatnya itu.

"argghhh aku menyesal tidak meminta no ponsel chanyeol?" erang baekhyun frustasi saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"chanyeol? Dia siapa?" tanya luhan sambil membuka mobil setelah mereka menemukan mobil luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu mobil yang satunya lalu duduk di bangku samping pengemudi. Baekhyun membalikan badannya menghadap luhan yang tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"dia teman jongin lu—kau tahu dia sangat tampan dan juga humoris!" oceh baekhyun. "—aku masih ingat saat tadi dia menghampiriku mengajak berkenalan—" lanjut baekhyun.

Luhan yang mengemudikan mobilnya hanya pasrah mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya.

"—aaahh rasanya aku ingin teriak dan aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"..."

"sayang sekali kau merusak moment mengobrol kami." Ucap baekhyun mepoutkan bibirnya lalu membalikan badannya lurus ke depan.

"kenapa aku—" tanya luhan.

"aku harus mengurusimu yang mabuk bodoh! Dan terpaksa meninggalkan chanyeol."

"maaf"

Selanjutnya mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah dengan diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi bersama chanyeol dan sesekali tersenyum malu. Tidak lupa pula pipinya yang merona merah. Sedangkan luhan masih memikirkan perihal mimpinya tadi.

.

.

Test ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sudah terlewati dengan usaha yang bisa di katakan mati-matian di lewati luhan. Luhan harus belajar dan pergi ke perpustakaan kota tiap hari untuk mencari bahan belajar yang lengkap. Dirumah juga dia terus saja di awasi oleh eommanya agar tidak bermalas-malasan.

Saat sudah di mulai pun aktifitas sebagai mahasiswa baru luhan benar- benar di buat sibuk oleh tugas-tugas perkuliahannya. Well mungkin tugas tugas tersebut sedikit membuatnya lupa akan namja yang bahkan hampir tiap malam hadir di mimpinya tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tapi tidak saat malam kemarin, namja itu bahkan dengan sangat jelas menampakkan wajahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi malam kemarin luhan jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia bermimpi berciuman dengan namja itu di ruangan yang serba putih! Anggap saja luhan sudah gila memimpikan hal semacam itu dengan namja yang baru di temuinya dua kali.

Luhan memang gila. Benar-benar gila.

Luhan pikir mungkin dia bermimpi seperti itu saat dia tidak sengaja memergoki baekhyun yang sedang berciuman dengan chanyeol di WC. Mungkin kalau luhan tidak masuk ke WC itu -karena perutnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama- chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah melakukan hal-hal asusila di depan umum. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan menemukan baekhyun yang sedang di himpit oleh chanyeol sambil berciuman dan jangan lupakan tangan chnayeol yang sibuk melakukan aktifitas di selangkangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol memang sudah resmi berpacaran. Luhan merinding sendiri saat mendengar cerita baekhyun saat baru beberapa minggu mereka berpacaran dan chanyeol sudah melakukan 'itu' bersama baekhyun. Chanyeol memang mesum itu yang di katakan baekhyun dan dia senang-senang saja di perlakukan begitu. Dasar pasangan gila dan sama-sama mesum!

Kejadian di wc itu bukan pertama kalinya luhan berhasil memergoki mereka. Bahkan pernah satu kali saat luhan main ke apartemen baekhyun untuk engambil bukunya yang ketinggalan dia melihat chanyeol yang sedang di blow job di dapur! Bayangkan di dapur! Mereka benar-benar gila. Melakukan hal semacam itu tidak mengenal tempat. Dimanapun jadi-_-

Luhan menutup laptopnya dan meregangkan otot-otonya karena pegal sedari pulang kuliah dia duduk di ranjangnya menyelesaikan tugas untuk di kumpulkan besok. Luhan berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum.

Saat di ruang tengah dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sebenarnya luhan lapar. Hanya dia malas untuk membuat ramen sekedar mengganjal perutnya atau memesan burger, pizza. Eh ini kan sudah malam apa masih di layani ?

Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk tidur. Mungkin tidur bisa jadi solusi untuk menahan lapar.

"_eunghhh". Luhan melenguh._

_Dia masih bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan lembab itu menciumi sekitar lehernya dan memberikan beberapa tanda di sana. Tangannya terus menekan tengkuk seseorang untuk lebih memperdalam kecupannya. _

_Luhan menraik wajah namja itu dan mencium bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawah namja itu dan mengajaknya berperang lidah. Luhan tidak tau kenapa dia menjadi seagresif ini. Bahkan setiap sentuhan namja yang menindihnya di atas nya itu benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Dia sendiri tidak ingat kapan mereka berdua melepaskan pakaian dan benar-benar telanjang polos saat ini. Tubuhnya menempel dengan namja di atasnya tanpa ada penghalang satu benang pun. Kulit mereka bergesekan menambah kenikmatan masing-masing._

_Luhan terus mendesah dan melenguh saat namja itu terus memanjakan miliknya dengan mulut._

_Saat kenikmatannya datang luhan mengeluarkan semuanya di mulut namja yang menindihnya. Namja itu berpindah untuk mencium luhan dan membaginya cairan hasil dari kerja mulutnya pada milik luhan. Mereka kembali berciuman panas._

"_uggh~"_

_Luhan melenguh saat tidak sengaja miliknya dan milik namja itu bergesekan. Tiba-tiba luhan membalikan posisinya menjadi diatas dan melakukan apa yang namja itu lakukan padanya._

_Menciumi leher dan dada bidangnya lalu mengelus perut namja yang di bawahnya sekarang selanjutnya dengan memanjakan milik namja itu dengan mulutnya._

_saat aktifitasnya telah dan membuat namja itu mengerang nikmat luhan meminum semua cairan yang di keluarkan namja itu. Lalu membalikan posisinya seperti awal. _

_Mempersiapkan posisi yang nyaman untuk memulai permainan inti nya dengan namja itu._

_Luhan menjerit kesakitan saat milik namja di atasnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia menghentakan kepalanya untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Namja itu mencium luhan dan memainkan titik di dada namja bermata rusa itu, berharap dengan ciuman itu luhan bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. _

_Saat seluruh miliknya sudah masuk dengan sempurna namja itu mulai menggerakan miliknya di dalam tubuh luhan dan mencari titik kenikmatan luhan. Luhan yang ada di bawahnya hanya bisa mendesah dengan suara indahnya untuk bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmatanya. Dia akan menjerit ketika titik nikmat di dalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh milik namja itu._

"_aaahhh~~"_

_Jeritan terakhir menggema di ruangan yang serba putih saat luhan dan namja itu benar-benar mencapai puncaknya kenikmatan duniawi. Seperti semuanya terasa ringan setelah mengeluarkannya. _

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat sehingga turun dari pelipisnya . luhan melirik se arah selangkangannya saat menemukan celananya basah. Dan merutuki kebodohannya saat lagi-lagi dia bermimpi hal-hal mesum ini.

_Sial aku mimpi itu lagi._

_**TBC or END?**_

_**A/N : gimana ? ini masih TBC ehehe, side story nya rencana aku mau buat panjang kalau respon nya bagus. :3 kesulitan aku nulis ff itu yang pake sudut pandang cast. Aku biasa buat ff pake sudut pandang aku sebagai author. Jadi ya agak sedikit mogok-mogok gitu pas awal. Yudah deh aku alihin aja jadi sudut pandang author ._. oiya ini ff murni dari otak aku, kalau ada yang ngerasa ff nya mirip-mirip ama yang lain aku bener-bener gatau-_- **_

_**Buat yang udah review di ff ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya :* dan mohon tetap beri kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini :3**_

_**Akhir kata terima kasih udah mau baca :3 dan maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :" **_


End file.
